Our Beast Within
by Foxcoon
Summary: AU-There's something inside us all. Not always a something we notice, but something still. Many say it's something that's natural, carnal, primitive... But I know they're wrong. I can feel it inside me... She's the only one who keeps it in check. I thought our mission was easy... Repel the Dark Legion... I was so wrong... Mature Content, Re-uploaded due to an error.
1. Video Log 01-02

_**With the introduction of this story, I'd like to inform you all that I am putting Wave's Confusion on the back burner. This doesn't mean I'll be neglecting it completely, but it's not a very high priority. The story I've got in my head has been bugging me for about a month or two, so I really need to get it out.**_

_**This is an AU story in the mindset of 'What if Mobius wasn't the only planet they could get to? What if they could travel across Space?' I will not reveal any of the plot to you guys, but I can tell you I'm super stoked to get this story started. Some feed-back on the ideas you get from the first chapter would be nice. Examples would be: "This is a nice story, I think it's going somewhere", or "lol this stori sux u suk lololol"... If you write that incoherently I might have to hunt you down. Just sayin'.**_

_**That being said, I'd like to welcome you all to Our Beast Within, a Miles Prower, Fiona Fox, Sally Acorn, and Shadow the Hedgehog Fanfiction.**_

**This is the Video Logs.**

This is what happens between them.

_This is the Present_

_**~XXXX~**_

** "Video log entry 01. Date Monday, June 1, year 3568. My name is Miles "Tails" Prower and I-Wait... The video's fucked up, hold on."**

_A cold figure sat in the Captain's chair of the Arm of Interventions, watching the big screen that projected the video file flash a few times, then a picture emerge on it. It showed a green fox that appeared to be messing with the video, only his torso could be seen, his body obviously obscuring the camera._

** "Ah! Got it I think! Alright, like I said, my name is Miles Prower and today I got my new orders. I am, uh, a member of the Acorn Royal Army and I was stationed on Sictar before I got these new orders, which didn't say much... Well, except I am to report to this ship, The Arm of Interventions, pick out a room, and record my first video log. The file says I'm supposed to record them after every 'session', whatever that means. I'm not sure right now, but I want to show you my new place!"**

_ The fox, now yellow instead of green after fixing the video feed, stood up and picked up the camera. While it was moving, the sole watcher of the footage made sure to memorize the face of the fox. He was young, about 19 years old, just barely out of school. He had two crystal blue eyes that shone with innocence and happiness, and a smile that could melt the heart of even the most venerated officers._

_ Once he had the camera in hand, he made a slow sweep of the room, showing it to be small, containing simply a cot for him to sleep on, the desk the camera had just been on, and a single door that slid open and close when it was approached. The room was white, though not painfully bright when the lights that came from above hit it._

_ The figure gave a soft smile when they saw the room and heard the excitement in the young kit's voice, chuckling to themselves as they continued to watch the show._

** "I know it's not much but, after a few weeks it'll feel just like the bunkhouse back on Sictar! I mean, don't get me wrong no one can replace the guys from the base but... I think this is gonna be a good start for me. The guy who brought me here told me I was the last arrival and we'd be leaving soon to start our expedition, though I have no idea what he's talking about."**

_ A noise sounded from Tails' right and he turned to look at it, his ears perking forward before he grinned and turned back to the camera, fidgeting with it as he began to stand up._

** "Sorry faithful viewers, it seems I'm out of time for this entry. Subject Miles Prower logging off. End Video log."**

_The video feed and the sound cut off and a prompt came up, showing that the next Video log would be playing in a few moments. The figure in the Captain's chair took these precious moments to wander the seas of his mind before re-focusing on the screen, which was starting to play the next Video Log..._

_**~XXXX~**_

Tails stood up and turned to the door, tossing the video recording device on his bed as he approached it and watched the door slide open, revealing a very relaxed looking group of individuals. Four of them stood in the hallway, one leaning with his shoulder against the wall to the left of the door, a large rhino, and two tigers standing across from him, one female with her hand on the other female's shoulder while they both stood and conversed with the rhino. The one that really caught Tails' eye though was the vixen directly across the hall from him; her fur was a deep red, the tail that flicked behind her from one side to the other mimicking the rest of her fur bar the tip, which was a deep brown that seemed to contrast the color nicely.

Each of the four standing in front of him wore tactical clothing; vests with hundreds of pockets, pants with the same, the females all wore T-shirts that came down to their midriff, the male having his T-shirt tucked under his pants. The Vixen though had something the others didn't; a pair of gloves that had been modified, only the very tips of her fingers stuck out, just enough for her to feel whatever she was touching.

Too late did Tails realize he was staring. The vixen across from him snarled and stood straight up, causing him to jump a little, literally, and swagger up to him, her hips jutting from side to side with an extreme amount of attitude before poking the younger, smaller canine in the chest.

"Watch the eyes, asswipe." Her voice was laced with venom, but sounded to Tails like the symphony of a thousand angels. "Come on, everyone's waitin' on you." Turning away, she started off to the left, leaving him standing stunned in the doorway as he caught the letters "Red Rocket" sown into the back of her vest.

The rhino scared him the rest of the way to death when he reached in and grabbed the Todd by the back of his PT shirt and hoisted him in the air, literally carrying him down the hallway after the vixen.

"Don't let Rocket discourage ya'." His voice was deep and friendly, like the older brother that would pick you up out of the dirt after you fell. "She's just mad because they stuck her with the new-guy." The rhino watched the female in front of him bristle in indignation, but continue down the hall.

"Demo, put the poor thing down, he's so scared..." Tails twisted his neck to see the two tigers following them, their hands intertwined as one grinned saucily at Tails, and the other practically raping him with her eyes. "Let us lead him there; we'll make sure he's safe and sound..." Her voice was a silky purr, and shot a cold shiver down Tails' spine.

"Yeah... We'll make sure he gets to the assembly... Though, we might be a little bit... Late. ~" The other's voice matched the first, and he had to wonder if they were twins, or just both creepy as fuck.

"Sun, Moon." The Vixen in front of them, presumably 'Rocket', spoke in a cold voice to the two of them. "You already have your partners; stop trying to take other people's." She didn't stop moving, only turned down another corridor.

Tails spun and twisted the Rhino's arm, quite a feat considering the large animal was nearly 7' tall, and Tails was a measly 5'3", though it worked to free him from his grip. He rushed forward, getting as close as he could to the Vixen without risking another insult and chest poke as he heard the rhino swear under his breath.

"Damn kid! He really knows how ta' hurt ya'..." He shook his wrist, and followed the two vulpine with a smile on his face, no evidence of anger showing on any part of him.

Tails was about to turn and ask 'Rocket' where they were going, but he got his answer. A door in front of them opened and he walked into the Hanger Bay of the Class A Science Vessel. This place was usually filled with pods and small drop ships, as well as scientist working in some make-shift lab as they tried to find some sort of scientific discovery. Instead he saw several rows of folding metal chairs, and a large group of other animals begin to head for them. He registered the rhino, presumably Demo, brush past him and head for a seat, the two tigers passing him and giving his twin tails a pet as they approached a pair of seats.

Tails made to follow them, but the vixen beside him grabbed him by the shoulder roughly. "What the hell are you doing? Come on, you're going this way." She turned and shoved him towards the stairs that lead to a small raised platform with a microphone on it. "Up there, hurry up and don't keep the Commander waiting."

Tails did as she bid, fearing the grip on his shoulder would tighten and the claws trying to break through his skin actually would succeed. Moving up the steps, he slowly, and very shyly, stepped up to the microphone and simply stood there, looking around for the female for his next set of instructions.

"Hey, asswipe!" Her voice came from right in front of him, instead of off to his left where it should've been. He jumped and whipped his head around, looking at her standing in front of the platform. "Stand there, and when the Commander asked you a question, you better fucking answer, understand!?" She was hostile, and grumpy, but he nodded quickly and watched her take a seat in one of the chairs. Strange, there was one missing right next to her...

The young male vulpine didn't have long to dwell on the fact before the doors behind the group in front of him slid open and they all practically leapt to their feet, saluting and shouting out as a single chorus. "Commander Issaic Riech, Admiral of the Research Fleet!"

The figure striding towards Tails was nothing short of impressively powerful. The lizard wore a pair of combat boots, camo-green pants, and a lab-coat, as far as Tails knew, that was it. His large Carapace had quite a few piercings on it, most of which held some form of medal or award, which Tails assumed were for the many scars he saw across the lizard's torso.

"Miles, Tails, Prower. Tactical Sargent of Sictar Spaceport or better known as 'the space base'. Age 19, height 5'3", weight 146.67 pounds, Combat efficiency 67%, zero losses under his command." The Lizard, Commander Riech, looked up from a file he held in his hand and smiled at the young todd. "Would you like to tell us the rest, Sargent, or should I keep reading? I believe I'm almost to the invasive part of your medical history..." He opened the file once more and his eyes scanned the paper. "Age, height, weight, cell production, aha! Anatomical notes! Mister Prower is a healthy young fox who appears to come 'into season' between the months of-" He was cut off as Tails stepped forward pass the mic, his boots at the edge of the platform as he began to shout, standing at full attention.

"Tactical Sargent Miles Prower reporting for duty, Admiral Sir! Age 19, Service record one year, three months, two weeks, four days in the making. Lost Squads under my command; Zero. Lost battles under my command; Zero. No medals awarded as of this point in time. Fresh transfer from the spaceport on planet Sictar!" The fox stood there, rigid as a stone column and staring straight ahead, his paw pads pressed flat against his thighs.

"Commander, Prower. You are to call me Commander." He ignored the inevitable 'Yessir Commander Sir!' and turned to the others in the room, who had already taken their seats. "Y'all could learn something from Sargent Prower about protocol, though you all know I hate it." Riech turned back to Tails and grinned. "At ease Soldier, you're to refer to me as Issaic, or Commander Riech, not Sir, or Commander Sir. Do you understand?"

"Yes Commander Riech Sir!" His response was automatic, though the room all noticed the triple flick of his left ear and the twitch of his right eye as he messed up once more.

"Oh god... They sent me a Marine... How am I supposed to reprogram a Marine?" The Scientist slash Commander pinched the bridge of his muzzle and turned away slightly, sliding a hand into his coat pocket.

"Commander Riech, is there a pro-" Tails never got any further with his question, for the lizard pulled out a knife and tossed it at the fox. Time almost seemed to slow down for the animal as he leaned to the side and closed his fingers around the spinning handle of the knife. His reaction was automatic; he never gave a second thought to it as he spun and knelt, pulling the pistol off his hip and squeezing off three rounds at the lizard.

Now, at this point in time Tails would pray he hit the lizard in his nearly impenetrable Carapace and he hadn't hurt him. He would apologize fervently and insist he take the maximum punishment possible for such a course of action. That is, if the two Tigers he'd seen before hadn't _moved faster than the bullets_. The twin felines stood, each one holding a katana-like blade, one backwards, the other holding theirs forwards, both standing in front of the Commander. If Tails was unprepared for that, then he was nowhere even in the same galaxy as prepared for the twins rushing him.

They ran at the same speed, stepped with the same paws, their left and right hands clasped together as they ran, the knives clutched in their outside hands. Once more his mind was moving before Tails could comprehend what was going on. He leapt backwards, gun trained on the feet of the tigers. He shot four times, two rounds for each tiger, a round for each foot, but he missed as they seem to phase out of reality, then appear a few feet in front of the bullets, continuing their charge forwards. Tails' body was moving on his own at this point and he was thankful for it, for the twins were upon him and there was no way he'd be able to keep up with them if he actually thought about what was happening.

The hand clutching the knife fended off the Tiger that was on his left, the gun keeping the other one at a distance. He parried blade thrust after blade thrust from the tiger on his left, using only the 10 inch combat knife that was thrown at him. His gun trying to train on the other tiger, only firing a round when she dared to get close. The two tigers kept him busy, which is why he never saw Demo coming. The massive rhino hit him like a freight train, tossing him backwards and off the platform, something behind him kicking him in the back, sending him into the air and farther away from the stand.

The young fox hit the ground rolling, literally, coming to a stop a few feet from where he hit, shaking his head and struggling to his hands and knees as he looked over at the stage. In the matter of a single millisecond he noticed four things. Firstly; Demo had crossed the platform and was walking casually towards him, a Lynx walking next to him, presumably the one that had shoved her boot covered foot into his spine and tossed him back. Secondly; the twin tigers were charging him again, running with their unnatural speed once more, and covering the distance between them swiftly. Thirdly; the others had gathered around, some standing on the stage the others simply standing beside it. Standing directly in the center of the stage was Commander Riech, and through the crowd of people to his left he could see the vixen at the back, Rocket. She seemed to be mouthing something to him, but he couldn't read her lips at the moment. Fourth; his magazine was empty in his pistol. Reload. That's what Rocket was trying to tell him, he needed to reload. But why would she be helping him when the tigers were obviously on her side? He wouldn't have enough time to reload before the twins got to him, and without bullets to keep one away, the two would cut him to ribbons, not to mention Demo who had started to jog towards them, obviously building speed for another of his ramming attacks.

His mind clicked, and everything came back into place. It seemed he was thinking at the speed of light, for when he came back to reality, the others weren't even close to him. He had roughly 5 seconds before the twins were upon him, and his quickest reload was 2.3 seconds, _with both hands_. Having one occupied by a knife would severly hinder that process. Feet. Link. Topple. Magazine. With a mind working faster than it should have he rolled onto his back and spun, using his twin yellow tails to push him, giving him enough momentum to save himself.

He spun on his back, hitting the release for the magazine and stopping suddenly, the magazine taking the momentum as it was ejected forcefully from the gun to skid across the floor right under the unprotected paw of one of the tigers. With their hands linked and the sliding magazine under one paw the two were destined to crash. Tails marked them down in his mind as he kicked his boot up, a fresh magazine falling from inside. It was his emergency rounds, and he couldn't think of a better time to use them. The clip was barely in the gun before the blade helped him to cock it back and chamber a round. Spinning on his back again the vulpine found a knee and took aim; unfortunately Demo was closer than he thought he would be. Instead of jogging, the mass of muscle was barreling at him at a dead sprint. Tails simply modified his plan on the go, and switched his pistol to automatic, squeezing the trigger and letting a spray of bullets pepper the floor in front of the rhino's feet, causing him to miss-step and tumble. Tails took his chance then and dived under the air-borne rhino, sweeping his foot to the side to catch the Lynx next to him. Catching both by surprise he sent them sprawling has he spun to a stand, his knife held backwards and against the back of one of the tiger's neck, his gun barrel pressed against the skull of the other.

For several very high tension moments, the members of the room wondered if the young fox was about to execute the two tigers, but he simply took a shaky breath and stood up. With a spin, he flicked the knife from his hands, though the hand was trembling so the throw he had aimed at the feet of Commander Riech flew off towards another. Most dived out of the way of the blade, but Rocket, the fiery fox that had caught his eye, simply leaned back and caught the blade.

Straightening up, she walked forward, and Tails almost didn't notice Demo getting back up as he saw the blade clasped between her vulpine teeth. He watched her for just a moment before the logical side of his brain over-powered the hormonal part. Spinning, he let loose a spray of bullets on the ground a few feet in front of the tigers, diving forward and what he assumed was under the barreling figure of Demo.

"Whoa there, Badass McGee!" Demo was not behind him lying on his back in pain. Demo had just recovered from his first tumble, and he and the Lynx both were now standing with their hands raised in a sign of surrender. "We give, you win!"

Two targets down. Unclipping the second pistol from his hip, he stood and spun, starting towards the two tigers that had started to rise. They didn't get very far before the ground around them lit up with a shower of sparks from bullets ricocheting off. "Who the fuck told you that you could get up!?" Tails didn't know where his voice came from, but at the moment he didn't care.

Both felines dropped to the ground and raised their hands above their backs and heads as far as they could, practically squeal their next words. "We surrender, you win, please don't kill us you psychotic fox!"

It took Tails a moment to realize just what they said. The whole bay watched as Tails' mind caught up with his body and he realized exactly what he just did. Unfortunately, Tails was a pussy, so what happened next probably made him the laughing stock of the ship for the rest of the trip.

From the frightened todd's throat ripped the most horrific scream any of them had ever heard, though they needn't cover their ears, for it only lasted a few seconds before the stressed animal fainted. Falling backwards, he hit the ground with a 'thud' as his guns clattered away from him and the room went silent.

"Well, that went splendid! Rocket, find Prower a Recovery Tube. DemoMan, Construct, The Sun, The Moon, find some place to lick your wounds and heal your pride. I should be ashamed of the four of you. Not only did someone more than 6 years younger than you beat you, but someone 6 years younger than you, and someone that is un-augmented beat you! Double Training routines for you for the next week. That's the end of this meeting, everyone clear out!" Waving his hands, the seemingly crazy Lizard turned and went back out the door he entered in from a little earlier.

For a few minutes no one moved, no one even spoke. Everyone just stared in shock at their new comrade, awed at not only his speed, but his resourcefulness, quick thinking, and his skill with his weapons of choice.

"The hell are you all waiting for!?" Rocket's voice ripped through the bay as she shoved her way to the front. "You all have you orders, get to it!"

The bay was empty faster than she could blink, the only ones not rushing out as fast as they could was DemoMan and Construct, the rhino and Lynx. DemoMan appeared to be hurt in some way or form, sitting on the ground as Construct rubbed his back.

"I thought you might need help with Prower." The voice resounded in Rocket's head as she heard the quiet 'click' of the shoes approaching her.

"... He's only 146 pounds Hen, I'm sure I can carry him to the Medical bay." Rocket started towards the unconscious fox with a squirrel-chipmunk hybrid following her.

"That's not what I meant. I'm the Empath you know, I know what you're feeling." Hen stood behind her as Rocket leaned down and swept her arms under Tails' neck and legs, picking him up with ease and turning towards a door off the side of the Hangar Bay.

"Rage, contempt, anger, horror, indignation. Take your pick Hen, I've got all day for your games." Rocket kicked the door as she approached it, prompting it to open as she carried him towards a door at the end of the hall with a large red cross on it.

"Rocket... Fiona." Hen saw the fox stop when she used her real name. "What is it about this fox that makes you love him?" She reached out and put a hand on the red fox's shoulder.

Fiona slowly turned to look over her shoulder at the chipmunk behind her. "Sally, have you ever felt love at first sight?"

Fiona's answer stopped the chipmunk dead in her tracks, allowing the vixen to pass through the door into the medical bay, leaving Sally alone in the hallway.

"Oh Fiona... What have you gotten yourself into...?" Sally sighed and turned, starting towards the other end of the ship for only chaos knows what.

_**~XXXX~**_

_Tails POV_

When I came to my senses, I could tell that something was off. As a first response infantryman, I was taught to never rush in blind to a fire-fight. So I... floated? I could feel that gravity had no control over my body, which was _really_ disorienting, but I concentrated on what I could feel, hear, and smell. So far the only thing I could tell was that I was in some type of gel-like liquid, and I had a set of tubes feeding into both my mouth and my nose. I could feel the slimy-gel against the fur on most places on my body, meaning someone had taken off all of my clothing but my boxers. Everything I could hear was muddled and distorted, as though someone was whispering a hundred feet away, and I could barely hear them.

I decided it was time to open my eyes and what I found shocked me to no end. I was in a small tube, like a clear pipe, in a small room that was dotted with medical supplies. A brief scan of the room showed I was alone, mostly. Across the room from me was another tube, except this one wasn't filled with gel, and the occupant didn't have tubes going in her nose and mouth.

Rocket stood naked in the tube, water cascading down her body as she ran those nimble fingers of hers through her hair. I couldn't help but stare at her body, reveling in its beauty. Her waist was slim, her thighs toned to perfection from her training, her breasts perfectly rounded and probably as firm as her attitude. I couldn't stop the lewd thoughts of the two of us in one of these tubes running through my mind, almost growling in pleasure as the different scenario's played out in front of me. Though I was pulled from my fantasies when I saw the plastic of the tube fall down, and the quickly drying vixen step out. For several long minutes I watched her towel herself dry, and then noticed she seemed to be mouthing something as she was brushing her hair.

Realization hit me like, well, a rocket. She was _singing in the shower_. I let a smile flutter to my lips as I saw her turn away from me once more, extremely glad that she hadn't opened her eyes yet, and watched as she began to dress. She pulled her tight jeans up her legs, her tail flicking up as she pulled the jeans to her waist, giving me a brief, but amazing, view of her perfectly round butt and hidden flower. I almost let out a laugh when I saw her flick her tail back down and struggle slightly to get into the jeans a size too small. Looks like she does have some level of feminine thought process. It was then I realized she hadn't put on a pair of panties, or a bra. I let a growl of pleasure escape my lips by accident, and thought I saw her ear twitch, but she didn't turn. Other than putting her shirt on _very_ slowly, and turning towards me while she did it, I had no other proof she heard me, so I played dumb. That meant I screwed my eyes shut and floated in the water when I heard her approaching.

_**~XXXX~**_

_Fiona/Rocket's POV_

I knew he had been watching me after I got my pants buttoned. He probably didn't know that the tube in his throat transferred the sounds he made to a speaker at the top of his stasis chamber, but I could clearly hear the growl of what I hoped was possessiveness leave his throat. The first second I thought about spinning and kicking the stasis chamber in and kicking his ass, but something in me screamed 'remember Fiona, try to be approachable'. A second later I got a naughty idea and decided if he wanted to see something, I'd give him a show. That's why when I turned to put on my shirt, I struggled with it, like I couldn't get my head through the hole, the bottom wouldn't sit just right, I even threw in a few self-fondling's passed off as adjustments, but when I looked up I saw his eyes closed. I almost let a whine slip from my lips, and then I remembered my bravado.

I took two steps forward and pulled up the holographic display on the tube, looking over it and nodding to myself. Good, he's fully healed and ready. I initiated the drain sequence and turned away, moving to the closet and opening it, leaning forward so as not to be tempted to look at his body. God how I wish he'd just rut me already... What the hell!? Where are all of these sudden thoughts of this guy coming from?

I sighed mentally and let my forehead thump against the back of the closet. It's like I told Sal; love at first sight. I have to put my barriers back up, I won't let this guy in to hurt my like the others did, not again...

_**~XXXX~**_

_Normal POV_

Tails stood from the tube, stepping out with locked joints and numb limbs. Suddenly assaulted by a pair of pants to his face, he couldn't stop himself from falling over. The tube had sucked all the gel out and gave him a quick spray-off, but it still left his fur slippery and wet, which combined with the waxed floor, caused him to fall.

Tails barely registered Rocket's voice as she dumped the rest of his cloths on him, literally. "Hurry up, we're late." She turned and started toward the door, hearing his boots fall behind her by the time she got to the hallway. It almost made her wonder how fast he could undress...

Shaking her head she stepped out and turned to make sure he was following her, only getting a magnificent view of the fox's toned chest by a just over a year of tour in the military. "The Quartermaster is waiting for us; it's time for you to get your gear."

Tails followed the female's elusive tail around corners and down long hallways as he slipped between the crew of the ship, as well as a few familiar faces from the assembly from a little while ago. Amid shouts of 'Hey it's the Tower!' and 'Yo' Tower, you really gave it to them!' Tails realized people were talking to him.

"Hey, uh, Rad Rocket was it?" He stopped for a minute to see her visibly smirk and turn to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Just call me Rocket." The maroon vulpine turned and continued their seemingly never-ending journey to the Quartermaster.

"Why is the crew calling me 'Tower'?" He tried to make himself sound smarter, but from the snort she gave and the roll of her eyes as she stopped and spun, throwing her arms out to plant a palm on each side of the hallway preventing him from passing, it seemed he said something stupid.

"Because, they're hoping Issaic will choose that as your nickname." She snarled and leaned forward, growling dangerously. "Let's get something straight here, Asswipe; I'm the best. Just because the Commander put you under me doesn't mean you're going to become the best, or you'll ever get anywhere close to as good as I am, understand?"

Tails had leaned back, wary of not only the female's raising cackles, but her fluffed up tail as well. Not daring to speak, he only gave a quick nod as the female turned and continued, growling back at him.

"Good." He hips swung a little more after that, her tail flicking and catching the walls of the hallway with a soft 'ting' with each movement.

Something Tails noticed after a moment was that people were avoiding Rocket. He could see them in front of them, as soon as they saw her; they either doubled back to the nearest door and shut it, or turned down a nearby hallway and hurried away. Tails took a mental note to avoid the female at certain intervals, especially when she was angry.

_**~XXXX~**_

After another twenty minutes of walking, Rocket and Tails reached a door and stopped, the first spinning on the second and pushing him against the wall, pinning him there as her body was shoved against his, her lips mashing onto his own. Rocket seemed to be throwing herself at him in some spasm of her hormones; Tails on the other hand was scared shitless. His hands gripped the wall tightly and his eyes were wide, watching the vixen's own hooded irises as she continued to mash their lips together.

That's when Tails registered the green hedgehog and a pink hedgehog pass them, the green hedgehog glaring daggers at the vulpine as Rocket molested him. After they passed Rocket pulled away and walked through the door as though nothing happened, leaving the frightened vulpine glued to the wall. Fortunately the two guards on either side of the door grinned and walked over, one leaning on the wall next to the immobile todd, the other standing in front of him.

"Ya' alright boi'?" The one beside him had a distinct southern accent, and if it wasn't for the full riot gear they were wearing, he'd be able to see its face.

"Yeah." His response was immediate, but he took a deep breath and looked between the two of them for a moment and smiled. "Anyone got a spatula? I sure could use some help off this wall..."

The three broke into chuckles as the guards grabbed his shoulders and yanked him off the wall, helping kick-start the fox's movements. The guards pat him on the back then shoved him in the room, going back to standing next to the large door and returned to their guard duties.

Tails stumbled in the room and was gifted with the sight of a Gazelle leaning on a counter that was divided by a huge chain-link fence that spanned the whole room. Behind the fence, on the other side of the massive room, were hundreds of shelves, gun-closets, and all manner of dispensers.

"Hey, Tower, get your ass over here!" His attention was called to the large horned animal and he decided he'd jog over so as to not upset the animal with massive horns to impale him on.

"Yeah?" The twin tailed fox leaned against the counter as he grinned at the Gazzelle.

"It's time to get you fitted, step around here." he stepped to the side and opened a door that Tails hadn't even seen, beckoning the fox through. "You too Rocket, stay with your partner." His voice was teasing, but got the fox to slap his chest with the back of her tip-less gloves.

"Ouch, retract the claws kitty, 'm just kiddin'!" The large beast led the duo to a shelf and pulled off a vest, holding it over the fox before tossing it back on the shelf behind him. "You're tiny kid! You gotta get some weight on you or you won't fit into your vest!"

Tails chose to ignore him and instead turned to Rocket. "So, uh. Are we gonna talk about that?" He looked at her with a slight blush painting his cheeks, quickly looking away when she turned towards him.

"Talk about what?" Rocket leaned back against the racks behind her, her forearms holding her up, he elbows extended behind her.

"Uh, you practically attacking my lips?" Though the blush was still there, Tails looked at the red fox like she'd lost her mind.

"Not at all. So, Solstace, what's with calling Prower 'Tower'?" The female changed her view to the now grinning male Gazelle, hoping to get a scoop on the todds new nickname.

"Well." His gruff voice sounded out as he ruffled through a rack of vests looking for one to fight the small fox looking for supplies. "He took out the twins, as well as Construct and Demoman, so a few people started to call him the 'unfailing Tower of Prower.' That was a little long so along the grape-vine it got shortened to 'Tower'. We thought if we kept calling him that Isaaic would choose that for his codename."

"Wait, Codename!?" Tails looked between the two, his question plastered across his face. "We get codenames?"

The Gazelle, presumably Solstace, chuckled and shook his head. "Of course we do! What, you think we were given these names at birth? Who'd name their son DemoMan, or The Sun and The Moon, or even Construct!?" The horned animal laughed and shook his head, finally pulling out one of the smallest vest and holding it in front of Tails. "Here, slip this on."

Tails took the vest and slipped his shirt off, beginning to slip the vest on as he jerked his head towards Solstace. "So, if Solstace isn't your real name than what is it?"

"Mikey. My real name is Mikey, but if anyone outside of the hundred Augementee's hear you call me it they'll chew your ass." He moved on to finding a shoulder holster, which reminded Tails of a cop's uniform, hoping to see if there was one he could modify to fit the small canine.

Tails spun his head, jerking his head at Rocket and raising an eyebrow, trying to ask the question without having to voice it. This only brought a playful glint to the vixen's eye and a smirk to her lips. She took a few steps foward, sashaying her hips as she approached the young Todd. Reaching a finger to quickly silence his openening mouth, she tapped the tip of her fingerless gloves against his nose, giving him a nice wiff of her scent. "Save my life a few times and I might tell you, cutie. Solstace, he's with you, I got things to do." With that Rocket spun and walked away, putting and extra swing in her hips and a flick in her tail as Tails watched her move.

"Don't even try it, Tower." The voice knocked Tails out of his stupor as he realized he was being treated like a small child. Solstace took notice of his numb state and had attatched the shoulder holster to his body, tightening it so it fit well. "She'll chew you up and spit you out before you ask her to dinner."

He snorted, watching after where she left as she followed him closely. "Besides, I've already seen her naked..." He didn't exactly mean to say it, so when the Gazelle stopped abruptly and turned with a grin he flushed and looked away.

"Yeah? How's she look? I mean, I know that thing lives not much to the imagination, but through a layer of clothing and just by itself is one thinge! How big are her breasts? Does the suit push the-" He was silenced by a barrel being shoved in his mouth.

Tails stood on the other end of the gun, smiling happily as he held the weapon. "If you continue this conversation, I'll paint the walls with whatever small brain you have."

Solstace was about to challenge the young kit's words when his brain suddenly hit him with the memory of his entry-test, and something Fiona had told him once. _Foxes are very possesive creatures, if a female sees something as hers, she'll protect it to a point, then let it go. However, if a Todd fox sees something as his, he'll kill anyone he thinks is trying to contest him for it._ Well, that must be why Tower had a gun in his mouth now! Solstace nodded quickly, and Tails removed the gun, sliding it into the holster on his shoulder.

"Good! Now, what else do I need?" Tails looked around, honestly curious about whatever more armor he needed to pick up.

"Nothing! Y-You're good to go, free to roam the ship! If you have any questions, just stop anyone wearing a marking like the guards' on their arm!" The horned animal laughed nerviously as the twin tailed wonder practically skipped away from him.

"Great! See you later Gazelle!" Tails barely cleared the door before he stopped and turned to the two Guards. "Hey boys, thanks for the hand earlier!" He never waited for a reply, just bounded down the hallway.

He had no idea, or intention, for where he was going. He changed course suddenly, rounded corners only to spin and continue straight from his previous path, avoiding the others in the hall expertly. Once he saw Demo coming back and simply kicked off the wall, then the rhino's horn, and rolled down the Lynx's back behind him. Unfortnuately for the duo who just saw a blur of yellow, he didn't slow down, so they had no idea what had just happened.

Tails conitnued on like this for hours, bounding through the ship with what appeared to be an un-drying well of sudden energy. Only when he stopped in front of the door to his room did he finally feel the exahstion of the day before him setting it. He walked inside, his tails batting the door-frame only until he was out of sight. Only until he was out of sight did he let fatigue poison his form.

Shoulders slumped, eye-lids heavy, back bent, somehow he still managed to pick the recorder off his desk and carry it with him over to his bed. He reflected on the days events before noticing the date on his camera.

_**~XXXX~**_

_The figure in the Captain's chair took these precious moments to wander the seas of his mind before re-focusing on the screen, which was starting to play the next Video Log._

_ For this one, the yellow fox was laying on his bed and holding the camera in the air above him, pointed at his face. With the lights off and the night-vision enabled, his eyes seemed to simply glow in the light._

__**"Subject name: Miles Prower. Date Thursday, June 4, year 3568, Video Log Entry 02. I slept for three days, in some sort of recovery chamber I guess... Went and got shit from the QuarterMaster... Video, encrypt next segment."**

_ The figure cursed as the video became pixelated and the sound distorted, growling in annoyance at the young fox's cunning. He waited a moment for the video log to return to normal, recalling the days long gone from the memory of most._

**"End Encryption Sequence. So yeah, all together, fun first few days here... I'm really hoping I can get more out of Rocket tomorrow... Hopefully we can just... Take a moment... And talk about..."**

_ Tails' speech was slurring, and the camera fell on his chest, bouncing as it hit the record button, cutting off just after the first of many snores resounded in the room._

_ The beast sat back in the chair, rubbing the fingers of his white gloves together and contimplating to himself the repercussions of his future actions. Should he go through with his plan? Is it nonsense? What is actually going on here?_

_ "Captain, Video Log 03 has a password, would you like to input it now?" The ships monotone voice reached him as he looked at the video file in front of him._

_ "Affirmative." The deep voice held no remorse as the dark creature reached out and put in a 4 digit combination. The Fox's birthday, how predictable._

_ "Password Accepted. Comence play-back of Video Log 03 Subject Miles Prower."_

_ Sitting back in his chair, the fingers fingers drummed along the arm of his chair as he ignored the looks from the group behind him. "I will find your secrets Tower..."_

_**~XXXX~**_

_**Whoa! New story huh!? Well, lets see how you guys and girls like this one, eh? For all of you guys out there going 'WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!? HAVE YOU CHANGED YOUR MIND!? TAILSXWAVE FOREVER YOU FOOL!", I know. I believe both Fiona and Wave would be good for Tails, and if you guys are good... I might show you how all three would fair together in later chapters ;3 Thanks for reading!**_

_**This is the Foxcoon, and I'ma go play in your garbage now, bye!**_


	2. Video Log 03

_**I apologize to everyone, due to uploading errors this story is displayed as a "Tails/Sally" fanfiction, when it should be under "Tails/Fiona". Thanks to Snow The Werefox, With0utRegret, Broken Line, and UKsLaster for reviewing this and making me pumped to get this chapter out with as much speed and awesomeness as possible. Also: There's a dedication to Nayadeblue in this chapter, see if you can find it, huh?**_

_**~XXXX~~**_

_ "Sir." The voice sounded from behind the Captain's chair and the figure in it spun with rage, glaring at the parts of the person that the ship's emergency lights would allow._

_ "What is it Hedgehog!?" The voice was fueled by rage and anger, daring the blue hedgehog before him to finish what he was saying._

_ Despite the fear installed in him now, the figure continued. "Don't you think we should go after them now...? We have their co-ordinates, there's nothing stopping us from-" He was inturrupted by a very enraged Captain._

_ "We do not know why! That stops us! Simply knowing where they are isn't nearly enough. We must know why! We've been to six different Star Systems searching for them, the ship is heavily damaged and can only survive one more Jump. We will jump to where they hid it, and to do that we must figure out where they stopped. If we want to know where they stopped then we must watch the logs."_

_ The Blue Hedgehog gripped the rifle in his hands and nodded, stepping back into the shadows with the others. "Yes sir, we'll sweep the ship for hostiles."_

_ The Captain turned and growled out his next words. "That would be wise..."_

_ "Sir." The ships computer caught the Captain's attention. "I've found the Third Video Log under Prower's name. Would you like me to play it?"_

_ "Yes, play the file." The Captain sat back and watched as the film started up._

**"Yawn... Mornin' viewers, this is your favorite twin tailed fox, Tails. Date is... Saturday, June 6. Year 3568, about 4 AM. I'm not used to being on a space ship, so I'm probably the only one up. Right about now I'd be breathing in my breakfast and off to First Watch... Guess I don't have First Watch here, huh? Well, I'm gonna go get some breakfast, if they're serving it, and see what trouble I can get into until I can find Rocket. Pause Video log."**

_ The figure watched the scene freeze as the fox started to get up and started towards the ship's Cafeteria. "Pause Video." The Captain watched the darkness between the scene transistions. "I'll take a page out of your books, Tower, but I will find you..." Standing up quickly, the figure cloaked in darkness turned and made his way through the ship, questions from the past plauging his present._

_**~XXXX~**_

Tails yawned as he trudged down the hall slowly, his body-armor and shoulder holsters on, but his shirt missing. He didn't expect anyone to be up at this ungodly hour, and he certainly wasn't expecting to see the Cafeteria packed with people.

"What the hell are you all doing awake...?" Tails mumbled to himself as he shook his head and decided it was a better idea to just get his food and get out.

Sweeping around the Cafeteria the young fox made his way to the food line, raising an eyebrow at the vast array of food on the table, even spotting a few T-Bone steaks. "They serve this shit for breakfast...?" Tails pulled a heap of salad on to his plate, a steak shortly following it as a voice caused him to litterally jump, almost tossing his food into the air.

"No, this is Dinner." Rocket had found a way surprise him, yet again. "You went to sleep right after they were serving lunch. We have a different sleeping schedule around here."

Tails finally calmed the multiple heart-attacks surging through his chest long enough for him to move along the line, picking up bits of food here and there. "Oh yeah? What kind of crazy people serve dinner at 4AM?"

"The kind that have a thing for the Night Crew. I set my alarm at this time so I can eat with them. The cooks make the best food at night because most of the crew is actually asleep." Rocket dunked her finger in a bowl of pudding that Tails had just slipped onto his plate and stuck it in her mouth. "Mmm... They don't normally serve chocolate."

"I normally don't eat it either." Tails picked the plate with a mountain of food off the food line and grabbed a soda from a section of ice. "It makes me do things I regret!" He chuckled as he walked out of the food line and was suddenly bombbarded.

"Hey Tower, come sit here with me!", and "No! Come sit over here with me!" and even, "He doesn't even know you guys! Tower, remember me? I pulled you off the wall! Come sit over here!" It was all in vain however. Tails' eyes followed the female who moved around him and started towards a table with a few familar figures on it. Deciding it was better to stick with Rocket, he shrugged sheepishly and shouted an apology to the others as he caught up with her and started to sit down next to her. That is, if she didn't growl at him. Deciding to ring the table, he instead sat across from her, between Solstace and one of the Tiger sisters.

"Hello there Tower." The voice was sweet, almost seductive as Tails felt a hand tangle itslef in his tails. His back shot rigid and a visible shiver went down his spine as the female leaned into him and started to whisper things into his ear.

"Moon." Thank god for possessive females, because Tails didn't know if that was his hand on his thigh, or the Tiger's hand next to him. "Get your paws off 'im."

The Tiger sent the fox a mocking grin as she continued to practically molest the small fox. "Oh? What are you gonna do if I don't, huh Rocket?" The voice was a challenge the Rocket accepted eagerly. The vixen's eyes became dangerous and her muzzle produced the most fear-inducing growl Tails had ever heard, and that wasn't even the worst part! Tails could see her fangs and claws come into view as she leaned forward, almost as though she were going to leap across the table and rip the Tigress' throat out.

Tails believed she would've too, if Commander Riech hadn't walked into the cafeteria. In the farthest reaches of his mind he heard the order and his body complied without hesitation. "Commander on Deck, atten-tion!" He snapped out of his seat and to a standing position, facing the soldier that was behind him as he sat eating 'dinner'. 

"At ease everyone, return to eating." The lizard took a few steps over to a counter and reached to the plate with a tag on it that says 'Commander'. He started out when he turned and grinned. "Everyone's attention for a moment." The word caused Tails to leap to attenion, standing as all others sat down, it had brought a smiled to Isaaic's face as he hollered his announcement then ducked out of the room, trying to avoid going deaf from the cheering around him. "Miles Prower is no longer a part of this crew, he died extracting Marines from the planet of Sictar, welcome your new crewmate by his new name: Titanite Tower!"

Tails had to shove his paws nearly all the way in his hears to try and keep his hearing, the others in the room shouting and hollering in joy, or some strange emotion that he couldn't place. The dining hall rattled with shouts as those awake welcomed him with pats on the back and hugs, some even going as far as to ruffle the fur on his head. He had to say his best welcoming by far was from the ever mood-swinging Rocket.

The crowd practically parted as she pushed her way to him and whispered in his ear. "Welcome to the crew, hot-stuff." The next thing Tails knew he was being kissed, not like the last time, this time it was more meaningful, it had feelings instead of being empty. As fast as the kiss started, it ended. Rocket pushed him into the waiting arms of Solstace and DemoMan, who took an all too strong grip on him. "Alright boys, take him to get re-aqauinted!" She smirked as she watched the yellow fox being hauled off to only god knows where. She didn't know where they took the guys for their 'initiation', but she knew what happened. They'd tie him down, the twins would get naked, and each one would give him a lap dance, all the while teasing him until they thought he was ready to burst, then just leave him there. The whole lot of them would have him tied to a chair, horny as shit, and just leave. She shook her head as she started back towards her plate, faintly noticing the chocolate pudding bowl that was nearly licked clean on Tower's plate. Odd... He said he didn't eat Chocolate normally...

_**~XXXX~**_

_**(Fiona/Rocket's POV)**_

It's been four hours since I've seen Tails... Tower? I think I'll call him T2. Anyways, by 8 AM I was starting to get a little worried, sure the guys had taken him to initiation, but they normally let the person go within the first hour, and here it is four hours later and T2 hasn't been seen at all. That's when I saw two heavily armor soldiers barreling down the corridor towards me, stopping at every interval to sweep down both passages with their massive guns following their eyes. As they came upon me I lifted my shirt to show the symbol of Augmentee's, A circle with a large triangle in the middle, and 3 smaller triangles on each side of the bigger one, the small triangles' points meeting the straight lines of the big triangle.

The soldiers gave each other a wary glance, but stopped and saluted, staring behind me intently. "Ma'am!" They were big, covered in nearly 6 inches of armor in practically every part of their body, and had guns that would put some of the weapons on our dropships to shame. Put this together with the fact that sweat was running down their cheeks and fear shone through the face of their visors and I knew something was wrong.

"Alright boys, spill the beans. What's got you scared?" I pointed to one, then the other. "One of you is a bear, the other is 6'6 and benches nearly 350 pounds and you're covered in 6 inches of armor. What's the deal?"

It was the bear who spoke first, his eyes sweeping behind me and down the corridor to my right as he stepped up. "Ma'am! The new soldier for the Augmentee program has gone nuts! We found several of the Aug's banged up pretty bad and they all said that the kid did it then took off like a fucking bullet. We've spent the last 4 hours searching the ship for him but-" The Bear litterally jumps as a clank comes from the hallway his eyes had just left, spinning and bringing his gun up to his hip, barely stopping himself from shredding a soldier who was picking up a cup.

"Ma'am, we can't find him." The Human spoke this time, each one facing down the hallways as though protecting me from some unseen threat. Okay, something weird was deffinately going on here; T2 got so bad they're sending Mammoths to search for him?

"So, Issaic sent two Mammoths, the heaviest foot-soldiers we have, to find him?" I looked at the two of them with a look that said 'come on, really?', though they both looked between each other with a knowing glance and nodded, turning back the way they came and marching off.

"Follow us Ma'am, there's something you should see." There was a matter-of-fact tone about their voices, like I was the one crazy and they weren't.

I had a rough guess as to where we were going, after all I did read his profile when the Commander offered him under me. That's right, _offered_. Despite what I attempted to drill into T2's head, I eagerly accepted him under my wing... For personal reasons. Back to my original point; T2 loves mechanics, engineering, and guns, that's why it was no surprise to me to know we were heading for the Armory. It was a surprise however when we turned the corner to find that it looked like an entire battle-cruiser of Dark Legion soldiers had crawled through with battle-tanks.

The walls were dented in a hundred different places, some looking like humans or mobian's had been used to make them, small pools of blood lay on the floor as evidence of a scrap taken too far. The door that was supposed to keep people out of the Armory, nearly 4 foot thick and 6 foot in diameter was tossed aside like a bag of garbage, now resting against a corner of the corridor, trapping something that _was_ bleeding under it, whatever left the pool of blood there wasn't there anymore. I turned to see the hallway leading up to the place was just the same, dents and ruined doors lay everywhere, a path of destruction carved through the ship.

"You lost him, after he did all this?" I whirled upon the two Mammoths, about to yell at them for incompetance when one held up a hand and pointed into the Armory. Honestly? I was scared what I would find inside, but I relented and walked in slowly, a hand finding the large revolver on my hip as I prepared to pull it off at a moment's notice.

Inside was worse than outside. Walls were torn and dented, the huge chain-link fence that seperated this side of the room from the other torn in places like it was a piece of paper, the door that was in it lay somewhere deeper in the room. For a moment I hoped Solstace wasn't on duty when T2 came through, but I knew better. He was the only idiot who volunteered for the shift every day and fucking night. He loved this place for some reason. My foot stuck something and I looked down, only able to gasp at what I saw. I kicked a piece of a horn, which gave it enough momentum to roll to the piece of flesh that had been ripped from the end of something's tail. It was white and covered in fox-fur, so I had a pretty good idea where it came from...

_Clank!_ Three guns trained on the source of the sound, closely followed by several lights from the Mammoth's suits. I nodded to both of them and moved through the chain-link fence, catching a stray string on a piece of twisted metal and scratching my arm.

"Shit!" I hissed out without a thought, turning my arm to look at what happened. It wasn't anything serious, a small cut, barely broke the surface, but that's not what caused my eyes to widen and me to drop to the ground.

The bullets from the huge caliber guns behind me ripped the fence around me to pieces, curving and following the path of something moving too fast for the weilder's to track. "Shit! That's him!" I could only lay on the ground curled in on myself as the guns behind me beat over my head, coming to a stop a few moments later as both looked to each other and one hit the transmission button on his suit.

"This is group Alpha, we just spotted him in the Armory he's heading Aft through the vents, we're in pursuit." The Mammoths turned and labored out, leaving me alone in the room as they chased after the crazed fox, or thought they did.

I stood slowly, straining my ears to make sure the Mammoths were really gone. "You can come out now." I turned to look at the air-vent he had leapt into, as a crazy person would when talking to air. I wasn't crazy though. "I know you're there, I can smell you Numbnuts."

"It's not my fault!" Of course it's not, the magical tea fairy did it. "That stupid, fucking, crazy, psychotic, manipulating fucking lizard did this!" What did this have to do with Issaic, and why did I instantly assume he was the lizard? There had to be atleast fourscore lizards on this ship. "I told Riech that making me eat Chocolate would put everyone in danger!" Oh, that's right, because Issaic is the only _psychotic lizard_ on this fucking ship.

"What do you mean?" What the hell was he blabbering about? Commander Riech, Chocolate, bad for the whol crew, how is any of this relevant? "Get the hell down here and explain yourself!"

I really shouldn't have been so surprised when he slid out of the air vent with a good half of one of his twin tails missing, or surprised at the rod of metal that was in his right shoulder. He did attack every Aug on the ship that he could find. The air vent was a good 40 feet off the ground, but it didn't stop him from dropping out, appearently not caring for his well being anymore as he hit the ground. He stood and strode over to me as though he didn't break both his legs, which I'm pretty sure he did.

"I told Riech that I wasn't allowed to have Chocolate because I become crazy and try to kill people, but he didn't believe me, so he ordered me to eat a bowl of chocolate at the next meal I had aboard the ship, which was dinner, er, breakfast...?" He looked confused for a moment then shook his hand and continued. "He told me he'd warn everyone to be extremely careful around me after they saw me in the cafeteria, said he'd tell them we're trying out some sort of new super food to make the Augmentee's stronger." He was pacing now, walking back and forth, his left hand making wild movements while his right hung limply at his side. "But he didn't tell anyone anything! Everyone was trying to kill me! I tried to tell them to just leave me alone and let me find a place to hide and sleep it off, but they sent Mammoths after me! _Fucking Mammoths_! Then they tried to grab me, one ripped off my tail, I think I might have killed Solstace, and I really fucking like you! You have a glorious ass and I'd love to pound tha-" He stopped mid-sentence, noticing my smile and evidently what he was talking about. "Uh... Shit." That's when he passed out, simply fell asleep and collapsed on the floor. Of course, since I didn't know how to care for him I'd have to call the medical teams.

"Ah! Good work Rocket!" I whipped around to see Commander Riech, as well as several of the Aug's, standing in the doorway. "I knew we could count on you!" He chuckled and turned, walking off through the crowd of Aug's, which I could not consist of everyone that wasn't on a mission, or a recovery tube...

"What the hell just happened!?" I stood up and faced the Aug's in front of me, most of them looking away to avoid my gaze as he glared at all of them. "Will someone explain to me exactly what the fuck is going on here!?" If someone says that this is protocal, I'm gonna break their face, with my fists.

Demo decided to buck up and step forward, addressing me with a wary eye. "Rocket, the Commander wanted to know just what Prower's limits were. I don't want to say it was a test, but it's looking more and more like one the longer it goes on." He took a glance at T2 and flipped shit, freaking out as he pointed to his tail. "Where the fuck did his tail go!?"

"Shit!" I almost forgot about that. "Someone help me get him to medical!" It only took a few moments for someone to come forward and help. Good old Hen, she'll do it everytime.

It only took us a few minutes to get to Medical, and a few minutes more to get T2 into the Recovery Tube. With the knowledge that he would be fine, I turned to glare at everyone who accompanied me and Hen, who I learned knew about as much about this as I did. Solstace, thankfully he wasn't dead, DemoMan, Sun and Moon, and Construct all stood in the bay looking anywhere but at me and Hen.

"Okay." Her voice was sweet, soft almost. That's how they knew they were in deep shit. "Now, someone's going to explain to Rocket and I here exactly what happened, or I'm going to drown you all in a single Recovery Tube." The tone carried no malice, but that's what scared them the most. It wasn't hateful, it was truthful.

Construct spilled the beans. "Issiac wants to know how many Augments that Tower can handle!" The others shot glares at her, but she stepped away from them. I'd rather have that lot angry with me than Hen any day, good choice Construct. "He plans to make Tower some sort of... Super Augmentee. Like a failsafe, or something. I-I can't remember exactly what he said but..." She eyed the camera then looked straight to me, her eyes soft. "He wants to give Tower 10 Augments."

No. No, this can't be happening. It's Riley all over again... "Rocket." Hen's voice caused everything to click. I stood by once, I won't let it happen again. I was out the door before anyone could blink, my feet pounding the floor as I rounded corners and flew up stairs. I wasn't going to let it happen again, never again! I saw the control panel to the door from the other side of the corridor, throwing my hand forward as my telekenetic powers hit it, causing it to crumple under the sudden assault and the door to wretch open, papers scattering the room as I skidded to a stop inside.

"Ah, Rocket, do come in." Riech sat at his desk, the paper-work he was doing now floating around the room as I slammed my fists into the desk, my rage boiling behind my eyes as I practically screamed at my commanding officer.

"You can't do this again!" His normally happy and carefree eyes suddenly became very hard and very serious. I could almost hear the hiss in his voice as he stood, the large carapace on his head vibrating a bit as I heard the medals hanging from it rattle.

"Remember who you're talking to, _Fiona_." His voice was calm, a subtle his of anger lacing his tone as he glared back at me. Within my first week aboard the ship I'd found that out of the thousands of people on this vessel, he was the only one who wouldn't wilt like cabbage under my glares.

"I remember exactly who I'm talking to, _Issaic_! I'm talking to the man who killed his own son, 'in the name of science'!" I couldn't help myself, something inside me had just broken. It couldn't have been my heart, not again, not after Riley. "You murdered Riley to further funding for your goddamned augmentee program! You killed him! You knew what that many augmentaions would do to him, but you went ahead anyways!" I slammed my fist down on the desk and felt it crumble under my telekenetic power. Somewhere I registered the sound of Mammoths charging down the hallway behind me. "He was your own son damnit! I won't let you do it again with Miles! He's not gonna die like you killed the last one!" The Mammoths were hear now, one hand his arm around mine, but I wretched it free. This was the first mistake I made in a long line of them. I hit Issaic. Right in his snarling lizard face. That was the last thing I saw, him reeling back from the force of my hit, then my vision went black.

_**~XXXX~**_

The first thing I registered when I woke up was the bindings. They were the same ones used on us directly after our inital augmentations, the ones that gave us our 'unique traits'. It prevented us from doing much of anything, casing our hands, feet, mouths, and in some cases our eyes, in a band of metal the sent electical impulses to our brains, it fucked up the receptors in our body, rendering us immobile most of the time. I was one of the lucky ones that got a full headmask. This was because my telekenetic powers were linked to my brain. I could see through the visor, but not project through it. I was strung up, my arms held high and apart but my feet together in a single binding. I was suspended in a Magno-ring, a ring of electromagnets that held us in place by the magnetic field they generated.

"Wake up Rocket." I turned to look at Solstace, him and Razor Edge were flanking a door; Prisoner Watch. Razor Edge was Solstace's partner, not that he'd ever admit that to anyone. The Gazelle and the Alligator didn't exactly get along well, but they were dynamite when fighting together. "You're in Isolation. You've got 2 hours left." Solstace was unhappy about something, I could see it in his eyes. Razor refused to look at me.

"What's wrong?" My voice sounded groggy, probably from the medication they pumped me full of. "What's the matter with you two." My head lolled slightly, I could feel the drugs pulling my back under.

I could just barely make out Razor's rough voice as he answered my question, Solstace's heart too heavy to deliver the news. "They moved up Tower's Augmentation. It was yesterday... He didn't make it."

_**~XXXX~**_

_**(Tails/Tower's POV)**_

Death is kinda like... Well, I've not experienced many things in my life that felt like death, but I do remember one time. I was on orders, just before I was stationed on Sictar, I was on a planet called Nirvissi. It was a desert planet, terraformed as a work colony for all of the rich minerals on the planet, unfortunately the Dark Legion wanted them too. The battle was boarding on 3 years long when I hit the place, a few months out of the academy and I was already being put in charge of a group of marines, of course that's what Engineers like me were trained to do.

I'm not a Marine, I never was. I'm part of-... _Was_ part of the 41st Engineering Battalion, I was Orbital Clearance division. I should've never been on the ground, but I wanted to see the planet, I wanted to see first hand what was happening down there. I'm off topic, sorry, it's all a little muddled right now, I can just... Hold on.

Much better, I can think much clearer now. I was on the turret of one of the three Crawlers that I had been put in charge of. Crawlers were like tanks, but they had AA guns instead of cannons, most of the time we used them for simple anti-infantry guns, they worked beautifully. They weren't very heavily armored on their sides though, so I guess it was easy for whatever to hit the one on the left to tip it over. The attack had come so suddenly that I didn't even see who did it at first. The one on the left flipped onto it's right side, then ws ramed into the one on it's right, both consumed by an explosion that left little more than a crater. The Crawler I was on was picked up by something and thrown head-first into a building. I was lucky enough to be able to pull myself out of the turret and roll off the back at the last second. It was a 40 foot drop to the ground that would've killed me had I not been in my Engineer armor, but I did hit my visor on something, so it wasn't easy to see.

That's when I could see several figures approaching me, well almost see them. I removed the helmet that obscured my vision and realized it was keeping my head from bleeding. It had dented inwards and smashed into my skull, causing a stream of blood to fall down my left eye and making me close it to keep it from being filled with blood. I could feel life slipping from my body, but I would never give in to these Dark Legion bastards. My pistol came up, shaking as I fired round after round at the approaching figures, litterally watching all but one of them bounce off the hide of a rhino. I turned my gun to a fox, I couldn't see her fur or her face, but the last thing I heard was the shot of my gun, and the gasp of a female as a bullet burried into what I though to be her chest. Darkness engulfed me and I drifted for what felt like jut a few moments before being brought back into reality.

I woke up on an operating table, thrashing widely as people tried to save me from the wounds I had received. I didn't see any of them though, I only saw memories from after I died, if that makes any sense. The rhino dragged me to one of the craters and the fox stepped up, returning the favor I did her by plugging four rounds into my chest. For my whole military career I've been trying to find that female, I've thought back on those memories, always trying to see her face through the haze of my death, but the only thing I ever could see was red covering her form.

Death is the feeling of dread you get when you realize your life is coming to an end. It's the courage to do what you must, the resolve to not go quietly into the night. Death is knowing what's coming and charging towards it with a knife and a rebel scream.

I... Honestly forgot where this was supposed to lead. Lets get out of the past and I'll tell you what's happening now. I opened my eyes and thought that death's neverending night had spilled into reality, until I realized I was in a body-bag. I used my claws and teeth to rip the almost plastic fabric, sitting up from the bag and expecting to see a guy standing there then scream and run awya screaming about Zombies or Vampires, like in the movies. I was saddened to find out I was alone.

I extracted myself from the bag to find myself in the cloths that I'd gone into the Augmentation surgery in. I sat on the edge of the table for a moment and thought. I woke up in a body bad, so someone thought I was dead, that means walking in the halls could get me easily shot a few million times. I needed a disguise, and I needed on fast. Thank heavens the room I was in was an Armory. Evidently it was the coolest place they had, which explained why marines were always reluctant to get into their armor.

It took me a minute or two, but I suited up in full gear and grabbed a rifle for the full effect; I'd never seen someone walking in the hall in this armor without a gun. I walked out slowly, looking around to make sure the coast is clear, brely noting where I was on the ship. I prepared a checklist in my head, hoping that if I got to the right person first that I could prevent being shot to death... Again.

First: Tell Rocket I was alive, I'm not sure why that ws first priority but it just felt... Right. Second: Find something to eat, because I'm fucking starving. Third: Punch Issaic in the testicles for lying to me about the operation being perfectly safe. Fourth: Find out what the fuck is going on.

Okay, so maybe my checklist needed a little work, sue me. I was off towards the Augmentee's rooms before I could stop myself. I was so wrapped up in thought that I hadn't realized I was standing in their hallway until I was.

"Jarhead!" That was Demo and he was behind me. Maybe I should tell him first? I started to turn, reaching for the release on my helmet when I was spun back around to recieve a deathly glare from the very vixen I was looking for.

"What the hell are you doing here!? This hallway belongs to the Augs, Marines aren't allowed here. Come on Marine, get the dick outta your mouth and answer me!" She was aggressive and wild, her ur fluffed up and her lips pulled back in a complete rage.

I guess that's why I kissed her. It took miliseconds for me to remove my helmet and smash my lips against hers, a few miliseconds more for me to realize she figured out who I was pretty quick, and a few more for me to be shoved into my room and the armor covering my body stripped by some unforseen force. Rocket just growled at the layer of cloth under the armor and began to tear it off as fast as she could, my own cloths finding the zippers and buttons on her cloths.

I knew I should've stopped, something inside me told me it was wrong, but just as I was about to push her away, she threw my shoe at the door panel, causing it to lock and prevent anyone from inturrupting us. That's when I let everything go, I just lost all my logic and let my feelings take control, and every one of them told me to rut the female throwing herself at me like the alpha male I was. I listened, and boy did I listen well...

_**~XXXX~**_

_ The Captain of what was left of the Arm of Interventions sat back in his chair with a half-eaten apple in his hands. "Computer, play video." He sat and watched the computer select the file once more and begin playing it from where it left off._

** "Welp. Had sex with Rocket... That was grand. I mean, look at her."**

_ The Captain raised his eyes as the scene had changed, the young fox sitting in the dark once more, this time his chest barren and his eyes glowing in the night-vision once more. He moved aside shortly to allow the sleeping form of Rocket to come into view, her body facing away from the camera as he chuckled softly and continued in a quiet whisper, the yellow vulpine's body taking up the screen once more._

** "I don't really have an explination as to why we did it... I just kissed her and then... It was like a dam, like her emotions had built up in a title wave and just washed over me. It was awesome though. I've had sex with some pretty... Well, calling them wild now seems almost insulting to the female behind me... If you don't believe me, my back will testify. Well, I've spent enough time here, I've got a beautiful vixen waiting for me."**

_ The fox reached forward and hit something on the camera, a counter for 10 seconds popping in the corner as he turned and started walking away, the night-vision catching the ten angry claw-marks that stretched from his shoulder blades to be lost below the fox's boxers as he slid into bed next to the female, spooning her as his tails slid over her body and the blanket was pulled up._

_ The video stopped with the cover half-way up their bodies, the counter having finally reached 00:00 in the corner. The Captain tapped his chin in thought as the next video loaded up, starting to play as he mumbled to himself. "Reveal your secrets Tower... Reveal them to me..."_

_**~XXXX~**_

_**HOBOYLOOKATTHATSEX.**_

_**Sorry I didn't give you guys some long and detailed sex scene but I just. It felt almost wrong to try it with what I was going with right there, the whole lost in passion and emotion thing. Next time sex is involved I promise I'll give you lots of writings about dicks and pussies, promise. This story is pretty open, so if you want your OC featured in it, I could always use a Dark Legion commander, or a Marine Leiutenant to stand in for my mind, give me a nice chance to relax for the next chapter.**_

_**A little word of warning; If your OC's are strong as gods, I'll deny them. I'm not looking for someone to blow up a planet or take down a city with a thought or swipe of their hand, I'm looking for someone to lead a small group of soldiers.**_

_**I'm sorry it took my so long to get this up, but I'm a cronic procastinator. I'm thinking of making a deal with any other writer that reviews this story. The deal would be something along the lines of this: For every chapter he/she puts out, I'd put one out, and for everyone I put out, they put one out. Now I know not everyone can write all day, or has the energy too after work, I know what that's like, trust me. But Anyone who's interested in said deal hit me with a PM, if I have no takers I'll just try and get another chapter up before the end of the month.**_

_**This is the Foxcoon, and I'ma go play in your garbage now, bye!**_


End file.
